


When it rains

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: She sees her when it rains. She feels her in the drops of water.





	When it rains

**Author's Note:**

> An one-shot I made as a thanks for 1k followers on twitter! Misana won the poll, so here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> I recommend listening to this as you read:
> 
> /watch?v=JkMgiD30NHs

She sees her when it rains.

Sana is used to walk along that path; it’s the usual way she makes after school, when she returns to her home. She steps in a rhythm, comfortable and familiar, but every day upon reaching the bus station, she slows down. She doesn’t need to catch the bus, – her home is very close to the school building – but that is not why she stops and waits.

It’s because of her.

Sana never cared much for the rainy season. If she had to give her opinion on it, she’d say it was wet, hot, and made her hair look terrible. She didn’t dislike it despite that, but she wouldn’t say that she was a fan either. Neutrality – that was Sana’s specialty. At school, at home, throughout most of her fifteen years of life; Sana didn’t like to make decisions. So, she never did. _‘Whatever you choose is good for me’_ was her motto, and the disappointment in people’s expressions at these words was clear. Sana tried to pretend it didn’t hurt.

So, no, Sana didn’t care much for the rain. Or at least, she used not to.

Her steps halt, and she turns her body to sit down at the empty spot under the bus station’s ceiling. Sana’s heart jumps a little when she spots her again.

The girl is always there on the opposite side of the street, sitting as well, mirroring Sana’s position. She always looks a bit lost, a bit vulnerable, like she’s searching for something that never comes. Sana always assumed that she was just waiting for the bus like normal people, but after weeks of careful observation, she realized that the girl never caught a single bus that passed by.

And the girl never showed up if it wasn’t raining.

Something about this girl attracts Sana, pulls her with enough strength to make her stop on her tracks and wait for her. Wait _with_ her. This has become a habit, so much that Sana wishes for the rain every day now, just to see her.

She wants to talk to her.

Sana fidgets on her seat, bites her lip, looks around – there is an old lady wearing a green hat by her right, and a businessman with a suit on her left. Both look calm and collected. Sana’s gaze falls on the bus schedule above their heads, and she realizes that the next bus is about to arrive. She moves her leg up and down, waits a bit still, looks back to the girl who hasn’t moved a single inch, then gets up.

She has no idea what she’s doing. Sana never acts on impulse; she’s shy, usually too nervous to engage in conversation with strangers, but she _needed_ to talk to this girl. Or at least to reach her, to make sure she was real, and not something out of her subconscious. Sometimes the girl looked pale, transparent even, and Sana blinked, rubbing her eyes strongly to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. It was like the girl could disappear at any moment.

Sana wanted to talk to her before that time came.

Her foot sinks in a puddle and Sana yelps a little, shivering. She nearly drops her umbrella and stumbles all the way across the street, trying to balance herself. She ends up falling on her butt right in front of the girl and rubs her back, painfully.

With eyes closed, Sana blushes; she wants to disappear. That’s what happens when she tries new things, when she tries to be brave – she just makes a fool out of herself. Her first instinct is to apologize, bow, and turn around so she can run back home and never return.

But then, she hears a sound. It’s a giggle, quiet and soothing, and it makes Sana finally open her eyes, looking up. The girl is still sitting, with one hand in front of her mouth and another holding her stomach. She catches her breath and offers a hand to Sana.

“Are you okay?”

She speaks. Her voice is real. She is real.

Sana can’t move for a few seconds, so she just stares at her, mouth slightly opened. She accepts the hand. “Sana.”

The girl blinks, tilting her head to the side. It dawns on Sana that she never asked for her name, but she gave it anyway. She blushes again, after getting up. “M-my name is Sana. Thank you.”

The girl has a gummy grin and Sana holds her hand for a bit longer than necessary. “I’m Mina.”

“Mina…” Sana mouths, like she’s testing the name. “It’s beautiful.” She pauses again, embarrassed— what was wrong with her? She was never this shameless. “Thank you again for the help.”

“It’s no problem,” Mina is still smiling, and Sana is sure she can see right through her soul, somehow. “Are you waiting for the bus as well?”

“Um,” Sana doesn’t know how to lie. “Not really. My house is around the corner.”

“Oh.” Mina sounds a bit disappointed. “I see. Then, why did you cross the street in such a hurry?”

And something makes her say it. It’s involuntary, and completely out of her control, but it’s out of her mouth before she can stop herself. “To see you.”

She’s sure time stops, because Sana can hear her blood pumping in her veins. Mina doesn’t say anything after that, and Sana sits next to her, because there’s nothing else she can do. With her head down, she swallows thickly. She should probably leave.

“I’m happy,” Mina mutters after a moment, and Sana lifts her head to look at her, shocked. “Thank you.”

They don’t talk more after that. The bus arrives, but Mina doesn’t get in.

Somehow, Sana knew she wouldn’t.

 

-

 

It rains the next day, too, and Sana smiles as she looks through the window. When her class is finally over, she grabs her bag, and rushes outside. She walks fast, and the puddles don’t bother her anymore; she welcomes them, even. The wetness makes her feel alive now, and she even puts her hand outside the comfort of her umbrella to feel the refreshing drops hitting her skin. It’s like something’s changed.

Mina is there as usual, and Sana crosses the street, waving. When Mina sees her, she waves back, her features lighting up in a warm smile. Sana sits next to her.

“How was your day?” Mina asks.

“It was okay.”

“What did you eat for lunch today?”

“Rice, some fried omelet, sushi.”

“No vegetables?”

“I don’t like vegetables,” Sana grinned as she said that, laughing a little. “My mom always scolds me for that.”

“You should eat your vegetables! You need to be healthy.”

The conversation goes back and forth, and Sana feels lighter than she’s ever been. She likes talking to Mina, but she never asks about her life – it’s always Mina doing the questions and Sana replying earnestly. She likes that. She likes to talk about herself, because Mina is always listening and seems to enjoy everything she says.

The rain never stops, and Mina never gets into a bus.

 

-

 

Weeks go by, and it never stops raining. Sana lost count of how many times she’s prayed at night for the rain. It’s her favorite weather now, and she meets Mina after school every single day. She talks about trivial things, and Mina laughs with her, and Sana wants to hear the sound forever.

Sana opens up about her family and relationships, and Mina holds her hand when Sana talks about sad topics. Sana talks about her indecisive nature, and how her mother wished she would be more assertive in life, and how her grades have been slipping because of the pressure. Mina nods, rubbing her thumb along Sana’s knuckles.

At some point, Sana lifts her head to look at Mina in the eyes, and she’s staring with such fondness, that it makes Sana weak. Her heart jumps a little and she smiles, turning her palm upwards. They intertwine their fingers and Mina softens her gaze.

“You’ll be okay, Sana-ya.” She says, and she means it. “Your future will be brilliant.”

Sana feels wetness on her cheeks, and it’s not the rain this time. Mina cups her cheek and wipes the tears softly.

“Thank you, Mina…” Nobody has ever believed in her like this. “Thank you for being here.”

They stay like this. The bus passes, and Mina doesn’t get in.

 

-

 

Sana realizes what it is that she feels. It’s not a big revealing moment, or anything. It just happens one night when she’s tossing and turning in bed, thinking about Mina’s smile, and her eyes, and her moles.

It happens when Sana thinks about kissing her moles one by one.

“…Oh.”

So that’s what it was.

 

-

 

Sana is smiling, walking toward the bus station again, and her grin widens when she sees Mina in the distance. Her heart picks up speed, and Sana is sure of what she wants to tell her. Something compels her to say it, because she just realized it, and she needs to convey her feelings before—

Before what?

It hits her hard; a strange feeling of sudden dread that she can’t describe. She stops for a moment, then looks back at Mina, who is still waiting for the bus.

Sana is suddenly terrified.

Mina looks transparent.

She drops her umbrella, not caring for the rain in the least, and runs. The puddles make splashing sounds, the rain hits her eyes and it stings, but she doesn’t stop running. She needs to hold Mina, to make sure she is _real_ , to make sure she will still be there for her, always—

“Mina!” She gets to the bus station, breathless, and Mina looks up from her seat, a bit worried.

“Sana? What happened?”

Sana catches her breath, swallows, and reaches for Mina’s hand.

It passes right through her.

“No… No, Mina, what is going on?” She starts to become desperate and Mina looks at her own hands. It’s like realization strikes her features softly, and Mina sighs, closing her eyes.

“So, it was you…”

“Me?” Sana tries to touch her shoulder, her hair, anything, but it’s like Mina is made of fog. Nothing works, and Sana can feel her throat closing and the tears prickling the corners of her eyes. “W-what did I do? How can I fix it? Please, Mina, tell me!”

Mina smiles weakly at her, and finally gets up. In all these weeks, Mina hasn’t gotten up once, Sana realizes. She’s always been sitting down, waiting for her bus, but never truly getting in. It’s like now, she’s ready.

“Sana-ya, listen to me.” Mina tries to touch her, but stops, realizing that it would be useless. “You’ll be okay. Don’t ever give up, don’t ever stop moving forward, because you’ll be so, so happy in this life. Please, believe me.”

“M-Mina, you’re scaring me.” Something inside Sana told her what was about to happen, but she was fighting against that with everything she had.

“Thank you for spending time with me,” Mina’s eyes glisten, and she’s disappearing more and more with each word. “Thank you for telling me about your life. Thank you for holding my hand.” A single tear runs down her cheek, and Mina smiles, brighter than ever. “Thank you for loving me.”

Sana’s heart nearly stops. “H-how did you…”

“That’s all I needed to be able to leave,” Mina continues, and she looks behind Sana. There is a sound, and a bus arrives, opening its doors. “Someone who loved me. That’s how I would finally be free.”

Sana cries, and tries to hug her, but Mina is already moving. She steps into the bus and Sana can’t do anything but watch. “Please, no… Mina, don’t leave me!”

“I won’t. I will always be with you.” Mina steps into the bus, and bends over one last time. Sana feels something chilly on her lips as Mina tries to kiss her, but she doesn’t close her eyes. She wouldn’t dare to miss Mina’s last moments on this earth. “Whenever you feel the rain on your skin, the puddles around your feet, that will be me. Always remember that, okay?”

“Mina…”

“I love you, Sana-ya. Look for me.” With these last words, the bus closes its doors, and leaves.

Sana is crying, but she feels her legs moving. She walks, then runs – under the rain, she chases the bus until she can’t keep up with it anymore. Her feet finally give in, and she collapses on the road.

Sana has never screamed in her life, but she does at that time.

Mina was gone.

 

-

 

“Sana-ya, don’t forget your report for next week,” Her professor says, and Sana replies with a lengthy ‘yes ma’am’. She laughs when the professor rolls her eyes, then sighs contently, leaving her class.

College was hard, but fruitful. She loves the campus and all the friends she’s made, and even in the most exhaustive moments, Sana feels like she can pull through.

There are words that echo in her head, sometimes, words of someone Sana can’t seem to remember, it doesn’t matter how hard she tries. It’s deep inside of her – subconscious praises every time she does something right, and it’s like she can feel pats on her back often.

The invisible words and gestures get stronger when it rains. Sana loves the weather, though she can’t find a reason for it – much like some people love to wear dresses. It just makes her feel good.

She doesn’t dwell much on it.

Sana crosses the campus happily, whistling a random song, when someone catches her eye. It’s a new girl, and she looks incredibly lost. It’s the freshmen’s first day of school, and Sana smiles, walking towards her. She remembers the first time she walked into campus, lost like a little puppy, and giggles at the memory.

“Hi, do you need help?”

The girl turns around to stare, and it’s like Sana’s whole world stops. She widens her eyes, drops her bag, and feels her chest compressing. Her eyes roam the girl’s features, slowly, capturing everything – her eyes, her lips, her nose, her moles. Sudden memories rush in, and Sana remembers something, and feels tears in her eyes.

_“I love you, Sana-ya. Look for me.”_

“Yes, please,” The girl speaks with a nervous giggle, and it’s _her_ voice. “I need to get to my dorm… can you show me where it is?”

Sana closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and rubs her face. The girl frowns a little bit, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt, then Sana grabs her bag from the floor.

“I would love to. Follow me.” The two walk side by side, and Sana can’t stop smiling. “What’s your name?”

The girl tells her.

And it starts raining.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you all doing okay? Okay, good. We're fine, guys. Love you all, thank you!


End file.
